A voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) may be implemented within a wireless communications system such as a radio frequency (RF) system, a cellular communications system, a personal communications system (PCS), and a wireless network. For example, a VCO may form part of the circuitry of a wireless device. To achieve wider tuning range or better noise performance, a VCO may provide multiple tuning bands. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved systems and techniques for switching among VCO tuning bands.